1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supports, and in particular to a support connection device for a disc-shaped piezoelectric resonator which has excitation electrodes on both sides whose diameter is smaller than the diameter of the resonator and which exhibits a terminal electrode at each side of the resonator which extends up to the edge of the resonator. The terminal electrode is connected to the excitation electrode and is oppositely directed relative to the respective other terminal electrode. The support and connection device comprises two support elements respectively formed of a section of an electrically conductive spring strip which are connected at their ends facing away from the resonator to contact pins which penetrate a bottom plate and are provided at their resonatorside end with a respective pair of tongues directed at right angles relative to the extent of the holding element. The tongues are disposed lying opposite one another by bending down at their root side and respectively accepting an edge section of the resonator therebetween in the area of the terminal electrodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a connection and holding device is generally known in the art, from the German Gebrauchsmuster No. 18 44 637. In that publication, the resonator is inserted with its edge sections between clips which are formed by the pairs of tongues of the holding elements, being inserted in such a manner that the tongues of each pair of tongues which are resilient relative to one another resiliently pinch the edge of the resonator. By introducing a conductive glue between the resonator and the holding element tongues, a glued connection between the holding elements and the resonator is produced in addition to the pinch mount of the resonator. By so doing, the terminal electrodes connected to the excitation electrodes are at the same time connected to an alternating voltage source. In the direction towards the bottom plate, or respectively, in the direction opposite thereto, the resonator, given such a support and connection device, however, is only fixed by the clamp effect of the tongues and the glued connection between the tongues and the resonator, whereby, moreover, the retaining effect of the terminal electrodes on the resonator also plays a role. When such a resonator mount is exposed to stronger impacts, for example, blows or vibrations, the terminal electrodes can release from the resonator or, respectively, an interruption of the terminal electrodes can occur.